Ayame and Yuki
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! One Shot. Just another normal day at Shigure's house. That is, until Ayame takes things a little too far. some OOCness.


_**Disclaimer: pout I don't own Fruits Basket!**_

_**Ok peoples! This is my first Fruits Basket story! Yey! A simple lil one shot about Aaya and Yuki that I made one day when I was really bored. My friend Cody wasn't online so I decided to write him a story to pass my time and get rid of my boredom...and none of you care so ON WITH THE STORY! YEY!**_

_One day Ayame Sohma woke up happy and felt like jumping up and down...so he did. He stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down, going higher and higher each time. A few minutes later his brother Yuki walked in the door and saw him jumping on the bed like a little 5 year old._

_Yuki- "Aaya! What the hell are u doing! Get down from there! You're gonna hurt your self!"_

_Aaya- "Oh but Yuki, I'm having so much fun! Come join me my little brother!"_

_Yuki-"I most certainly will not! and to think that you are my older brother, yet i am a thousand times more mature than you!"_

_Aaya- "Like it really matters. I am only ten year older than you! "_

_Yuki- "One year, ten years, with you nothing matters does it?"_

_Aaya- "Oh course there are things that matter to me" he said as he sat down on the bed. "Everything matters to me." looks at Yuki with gentle eyes. "Actually, Yuki,...the thing that matters most to me is...you."_

_The annoyed look on Yuki's face soon faded away. He stared into his brothers loving and caring eyes._

_Aaya- "Whats wrong Yuki? You seem sad..." Aayas face started showing bits of worry._

_Yuki-"Uhhh...its nothing." he said with a smile. "Come on, lets go downstairs. Breakfast is ready."_

_Aaya- "Ok! and after that you and I can spending some quality bonding time!" Aayas happiness returned_

_Yuki-"Do we have to? Can't we just watch TV silently?" Yuki never liked talking with Aaya. Whenever they would try to bond, Yuki would either be annoyed by Aaya and his carefree childish attitude, or feel sad and depressed knowing how caring Aaya was and how Yuki never seemed to treat him right. He would always end up yelling at Aaya at one point or another, sometimes for the stupidest reasons, but Aaya never seemed to mind or care. He loved his younger brother and always tried to get closer to him no matter how much Yuki tryed to put distance between them. Yuki and Aaya were at the stairs and were about to go down to the dining room. Aaya was talking about what he planned on doing with Yuki today and wasn't paying attention to where he was going._

_Aaya- "O! and after that we should- ahhhhhhhhhh!" as eh stepped down onto the first step of the stairs, Aaya tripped over his kimono and fell all the way down the stairs._

_Yuki- "-sigh- Must you fall down the stairs everyday?"_

_Aaya-"Aahahah! Oops! I guess I should have been watching where i was going! Ahahaha! Silly me!"_

_Yuki- "..."_

_Tohru- "Oh my god! Aaya are you all right?" she asked with concern._

_Aaya- "Aha! dont worry Tohru! I'm fine! Besides im used to it! Ahaha"_

_Kyo- "I bet you are, seeing as how you fall pretty much every day, some days more than once." Kyo walked up to Aaya and helped him back up. _

_Aaya- "Well look at the bright side ,Kyonkichi, you get a great workout helping me back up! ehe" Aaya pulled Kyo towards him and gave him a big hug._

_Kyo-"Dammit Aaya! Let go of me! and how many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that!"_

_Aaya-"awwwww, but its such a cute name for you! kyonkichi! kyonkcihi! kyonkichi!"_

_Kyo-"Grrrrrrrrr"_

_Tohru- "uh...um... we should all go and have some breakfast now shouldnt' we?" Tohru jumped in between Aaya and Kyo trying to keep Kyo from attacking Aaya._

_Later that night Yuki went up to his room and sat on the windowsill looking out the window, deep in thought. Suddenly Aaya quietly entered Yuki's room and walked up to him without a sound. Aaya slowly sat across from Yuki on his bed. Yuki turned and saw him there, sitting peacefully. Yuki didnt want Aaya around. Not now, not after how he got angry at Aaya at breakfast. _

_It started as a normal breakfast. Aaya was sitting next to Yuki and began telling him how happy he was to be able to spend the whole day with him. Aaya was so happy he began hugging yuki and wouldn't let go of him. Yuki became angry and annoyed with Aaya. Why can't he just leave me alone for 5 minutes? Yuki asked himself. Without knowing it, his anger took the best of him. Without even giving it a second thought, Yuki grabbed the knife in front of him on the table. With great force he shoved Aaya away causing him to hit the wall, hard. "Dammit Aaya! Just shut the hell up and leave me alone! I cant stand being around you anymore! You're driving me insane!" With the knife in one hand Yuki pinned aaya against the wall with his free hand, and before Aaya could do anyting, or Kyo and Tohru could stop him, Yuki stabbed Aaya! A few seconds later, as Aaya sank to the floor, his hand over his bleeding chest, Yuki realized what he had just done. The bloody knife fell from his hand to the floor. He slowly backed away from Aaya not able to take his eyes off of his bleeding chest. A little closer and he would have stabbed him straight in the heart! Tohru ran up to Aaya not sure of what to do. Kyo ran to the phone and called Hatori. Within moments he arrived at the house and immedietly treated Aaya's wound. Luckily it wasn't that deep or bad. _

_Throughout the day all Yuki could think of was what he had done to his brother. The more he thought of it, the more he realized how foolish he had been to attack Aaya like that. Now here he was sitting on the windowsill with Aaya sitting on the bed with a worried, but caring face. As yuki stared at him, he felt so guilty. Why did I do that? he thought. Why did I hurt Aaya like that? He has never in his whole life even thought about hurting me so how could I? Aow? Aaya slowly, softly began to speak._

_Aaya- "Yuki? Are you all right?" there was so much love in his eyes. Yuki burst into tears. He fell to his knees, his whole body going numb._

_Yuki- "H-How? How could you possibly show so much love and care towards me after what I have done? W-Why aren't you angry at me? Why don't you hate me? I dont understand! No matter what happens, no matter how much I get mad at you, no matter how much i yell at you, no matter how much I end up hurting you, how can you love me so much? I almost killed you!... so how-" His voise trailed off. He couldn't manage to get another word out. All Yuki could do was cry his heart out as he stared at his beloved brother. Aaya slowly knealt down in front of Yuki and put his arms around him._

_Aaya-"Yuki..." His voice was so soft. "My dear Yuki..." Aaya wrapped his arms around his shaking, crying brother even thighter. "Shhhh...It's ok. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you for what you did."_

_Yuki- "H-H-How? You almsot lost your life because of me."_

_Aaya- "Because...thats just how I am. I can never hate you. You are my brother...You mean the world to me. No matter what...even if you did kill me, I would be ok with it. I want you to be happy...The only thing that makes me sad or upset, is thinking that I might be making you upset. I never want you to feel tht way. I know thats how you felt this morining. You were angry with me. That's why u hurt me...and u had every right to. I knew I was becomming annoying, but I couldnt' stop myself, that's why when u attacked me I didn't try to stop you or protect myself."_

_Yuki-"...Aaya..." Yuki put his arms around Aaya and began to cry even more. "I love you Aaya! I love you so much! You mean the world to me too! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'm sorry..." Moments later Yuki fell asleep in his brothers arms, dreaming sweet dreams about the two of them, sitting peacefully together by an ocean, staring out at the beautiful sunset. A gentle breeze flowing through the air. Just sitting there together, holding each other tight..._

_THE END_

_**Awww. How sweet. Erk...anyways Hope to get some good reviews soon. this is my very first Fruits Basket fanfic, and it was just something I threw together off the top of my head, so flames are welcome. ehe**_


End file.
